


The Irresistible Deflowerer

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical conditioning, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Nymphomania, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Samantha takes Mr. Burns up on his offer to take her virginity. But once isn't enough, so she goes back again and again. His secret in retaining her strong interest is revealed much later.





	The Irresistible Deflowerer

Samantha lived with her mother and father in the suburbs of New Brunswick, New Jersey. Right behind their house was another that faced onto the next street over, the boundary between the two back yards marked only by a few shrubs. Samantha's mother told her that Mr. Burns, the man who lived there, wanted to pay someone to water his plants and take in the mail while he was gone for a couple weeks. She went over before he left so he could show her what needed to be done. He also asked her about her life, with follow-up questions too. He seemed really interested and she liked him.

When he returned from his trip she came over again to drop off the key and collect her pay.

When they were done with the business part he sat on the back steps.

"Have a seat if you like."

She sat beside him.

"You're a beautiful girl, Sam. You have many boyfriends?"

"No," she said, looking down. "I'm not beautiful." She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't attractive either. Not as thin as the coolest girls, green eyes, too much of a jaw. Her hair was a good point, though: wavy brown, and she wore it shoulder length. She was all too aware of the popular girls and how the boys had eyes for them alone.

"Well, I can see you might not think that, maybe your classmates don't think you're a knock-out, but you really are attractive. No doubt about it."

She liked that he wasn't just giving her praise out of touch with reality like so many grown-ups did. Like, "Oh, that's the most beautiful drawing!" even if it was crap.

"I can see you're a woman already -- I mean your body is a woman's. Puberty and all that. I hear about how hard girls have it, all the things they worry about. Breasts grow too soon or too late. Period too soon or too late. Zits and stuff. It must be so hard."

He paused and looked at her.

"Sorry, not really my place to talk about stuff like that."

"It's OK," said Samantha. She was aware that he was getting into subjects adults didn't usually discuss with girls, but he was respectful.

"You notice boys already I bet?"

Sam nodded.

"You have some you 'like'?"

Sam just smiled slightly.

"Guess so. But they don't like you -- not the same way."

"They don't even see me," said Sam.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Must be hard. But you have all the same desires as a popular girl. The same desire for love. But also a bit of warmth between the legs, I'd bet?"

Sam smiled and poked him with her elbow.

"I've often wondered what it's like, being a girl and what you're aware of when things change down between your legs. I mean, you're aware of the hair and your period, but I wonder about the rest. They say some girls don't even know they have a vagina... Does a girl explore it when she's younger, then notice it changing? You learn to put a tampon in, but do you think about what the vagina's actually for? How it would work?"

"I think all girls these days know they have vaginas. What do you mean 'how it would work'?" Sam actually knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, sex, right? That's what a vagina is for. Surely you know about sex? How babies are made and all?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, I know about that."

"I bet you masturbate. I just have this feeling you do. You get good feelings, but you wonder what the real thing is like."

He was definitely in very personal territory now. She surely had plenty of reason to get up and leave -- but she didn't want to. As for what he said, he was right. Very right.

Mr. Burns lowered his voice. "If you wanted to some time, I'd be happy to show you how it's done. I know how to make it good for a girl."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, then looked away.

"No, I'm serious. I know I'm an old guy, but that means I'm experienced. The first time you do it with a boy he'll paw you over and then he'll barely get his dick in before he comes and it's all over. Virginity's way overrated anyway. Experienced boys don't want a virgin, they want a girl who knows a thing or two. Or if you're not ready to go all the way then they'll make you give them a blow job and come in your mouth."

Sam just stared off into space, shaking her head.

"No, I'm serious. To me, you'd be a goddess, a dream come true -- nothing like the hags my age. And I don't have a girlfriend either -- no one I'd be cheating on. It's really nice when your partner really, really wants you. And how many years will it be that you're wondering what it's really like? You have this vagina, and it gets hot and wet when you masturbate, you know what it's for, but it just sits there doing nothing -- waiting, waiting. It's a real thing, you know, finding someone to do it to you the first time to get it over with. And so much better if it's someone who really knows how things work and who thinks you're really, really sexy. Well, I know it may sound crazy, but it's a serious offer and an open one. Just leave me a note or a phone message or whatever if you want to talk again."

"OK," said Sam, shaking her head and heading off across the yard to her house.

\---------------------------------------------------------

What he said was totally crazy. But when her hand slid into her panties in bed that night, it didn't seem so crazy any more. What would it be like to have a penis going in and out of her? The idea sent an extra thrill through her. She didn't usually stick anything in her vagina, but now she pulled her panties down to her ankles and slid her middle finger in. It was hot and wet in there, just waiting for a man's 'thing'. It had no other purpose. Mr. Burns had gray hair but he wasn't bad looking at all. As her climax approached, she imagined his big male body on top of hers, his stiff dick going in and out. The idea was exciting, but what the heck would it actually feel like? When she imagined her classmate Dave on her that was exciting too, but Mr. Burns was surely right that Dave wouldn't know what he was doing -- if Dave ever even noticed her. It would be just once with Mr. Burns, and then it would be over with.

She kept mulling it over. Her period came and went, and the days passed. Friday afternoon, she called his number, heart pounding. When his machine came on, she said, "Uh, hello, it's Samantha. I might be interested in that job you were telling me about. You could, like, leave something on your back steps when it's a good time to come over and talk about it."

Was she really going to do it? Saturday morning after breakfast she looked out the back window and there was a wheelbarrow leaning against his back steps. Feeling awkward, excited, and uncertain, she crossed the yard and knocked. Mr. Burns quickly opened the door and invited her in.

"Great to see you again," he said, then paused. "You are looking just wonderful today, Sam."

She had picked out one her nice pink T-shirt and her good tight jeans, and she'd washed and brushed her hair. "Thank you." Mr. Burns was looking pretty nice himself.

"So, what would you like to do?" he said. "I mean, there are various possibilities. Have a coke, chat for a while... I mean, I'm not even sure why you're here." He sounded nervous!

"Well..."

"OK," he said with a smile. "I think that's my answer. But you know you can always say 'no', you can always change your mind, and that would be just fine."

"I know," said Sam. She did, but it felt very good to hear him say that.

He approached slowly and put his arms around her shoulders. She put hers around his waist. They hugged gently.

"You beautiful, beautiful, girl!" he said, his face gently moving towards hers. And then their lips met, ever so gently. Like an electric shock -- her first real kiss. Lips touching, breaking apart, touching again. The warmth surged between her legs. She tightened her grip around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Want to come to my bedroom?"

Sam smiled and nodded, then followed him up the stairs into his room. Standing, they kissed again, but Sam felt somehow impatient and squirmed against him.

Mr. Burns smiled. "You're so, so beautiful," he said. "I want to see more." He put his hands just above her hips and started lifting the shirt over her head. Sam let him. Her breasts were average as far as she could tell, and it was just an ordinary bra.

"Mmmm," he said, tracing his fingers over the cloth. "I'd love to see them for real."

Sam shrugged, and his fingers went behind her back, and then the bra fell away. She had some impulse to feel embarrassed and worried, but the look of adoration on his face was unmistakable. He gently caressed the breasts, then slowly reached down with his mouth and licked, and then he sucked hard on her right nipple. She hadn't thought about how a man would approach her nipple, but the strong sucking was overwhelmingly nice. She moaned and then lost her balance a bit so he had to stabilize her.

"There's a reason people do this lying down," he said with a smile. "You are just so gorgeous... Those jeans are super-sexy, but I've never tried to take off tight jeans like that. Would you do it for me?"

"Sure." He was so straightforward.

"Would you care to undress me? No need, unless you really want to."

Sam shook her head.

"Then I suggest we strip down to our underpants and meet on the bed... though I'll be peeking at you."

So the two of them stripped, and indeed she saw Mr. Burns peeking as she worked herself out of the tight jeans.

Mr. Burns pulled back the covers on the bed and lay back, naked except for his white briefs. There was a big bulge, which must be his penis -- that cylinder shape must mean it was already hard, she figured.

Sam sat on the bed beside him and then lay down. Was she really going to do this? She could just get up and say she'd changed her mind. He'd said she could, and she really could, she knew. But she didn't want to.

They hugged on their sides, and Mr. Burns pressed his knee between her legs and she parted them, and his thigh pushed up to press firmly against her crotch. A stable position, and also a very sexy one.

They kissed, his hands roamed over her, and everywhere he touched it felt good. She tried to touch him kind of like he was touching her, but she didn't know what she was doing.

He sucked hard on her one nipple, and then the other. It felt fantastic. Her pelvis started moving around.

"I confess I have a great deal of interest in what's inside your panties," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. That was sort of what this was all about... what they had in their respective underpants. He began pulling her panties down and she lifted her butt to help him, and there she was, exposed to his view. And he really did look like he worshiped her body. His hand went there, where her tuft of hair was, and she spread her legs so he could get at her. He stroked gently. And then he was sliding down below her on the bed, and approaching her privates with his mouth! She had heard this was possible, but an exotic treat, not something that just happened. Did he really want to kiss her down there? She stiffened.

He sensed it, and paused, looking up at her. "You OK with this? There's nothing I'd rather do, and they say it feels good for a girl like nothing else."

Sam shrugged, and then his tongue was on her, fingers and tongue together -- but the tongue!

It felt amazing, sensations like she'd never had before. Wow! And yet, they were going to do sex, right? His penis was going to slide into her? Every time she thought of it, there was excitement, but also a stab of anxiety. It made it hard to concentrate. He seemed to sense it.

"Sometimes women have great orgasms that way, but you're kind of nervous about doing it, I bet." Sam nodded. Mr. Burns slid up until he was beside her again, and then slid off his underpants. And there it was, his penis, looking very stiff and very big.

"I... I don't know what to do," said Sam with some embarrassment.

"It's OK, you don't have to do a thing. You can touch it gently if you want, but just if you're curious." Sam touched it briefly. It was kind of amazing, soft and smooth, but also hard.

"Maybe you're wondering about condoms. I don't think a girl should have to have a condom her first time. It puts a damper on everything. I have a Plan B you can take later so there's no worry about pregnancy. And it's great they came up with that universal STI vaccine a couple years ago -- you've had it, of course?"

Sam nodded.

"When I was young we had to worry about STIs, especially AIDS -- but that's not important now."

The idea of putting a condom over that penis was kind of exciting in itself, but the idea of leaving it bare and naked was even more exciting. And Plan B was effective. She was convinced.

"But it's always good to have plenty of lube." He produced a tube and set it aside while he gently worked his finger into her vagina. A man's finger was inside her! Then two fingers! She'd stuck her hair brush handle in before, so she hoped she was big enough. From all they'd been doing and especially his tongue, she was plenty wet inside. But now he dispensed a big gob of the lube on his fingers and worked it into her.

"You licked me and everything, and I haven't done anything for you," she said uncertainly.

"That's fine. Men and women are different that way. I get plenty excited just looking at you. You ready to do it?"

Sam gulped and nodded.

Mr. Burns positioned himself up over her, looked her up and down and said, "You gorgeous, sexy girl...", and then lowered himself, his organ approaching her vaginal opening. This was it! Was she ready? She decided she was. She really was.

She saw the penis approaching, she felt the tip on her privates, and then she felt it begin to glide in. Wow!

Mr. Burns moaned and whispered, "So incredibly sexy, Sam. So amazing..."

His cock began going in and out a little, but mostly it went in, a little more each time. People called it 'meat' sometimes, and she could see -- feel -- why. She thought her pussy was now chock full of meat, but he kept pressing in and her vagina was deeper than she had thought. His dick kept going in until she felt their bodies press together on the outside, and that felt especially good.

She wasn't a virgin any more, she realized. She was on her back, a man was lying on her with his cock sliding in and out, and she loved it. She loved how it felt and she loved the idea of it.

The cylinder of his cock filled her up, sort of like she had imagined it would -- though much deeper. But it was the excitement of the total masculinity of Mr. Burns that surprised her most. Scratchy cheeks, his deep voice as he groaned, his muscular chest, hair in lots of places, his thighs on top of hers. And emerging from between his legs and going straight into her between her legs, his 'thing'. The big, hot meat, that was part of Mr. Burns. And his reaction meant her vagina made that penis feel very good, and made Mr. Burns shove it in and out, and he really did adore her body. And while he was feeling good, and insistently shoving in and out, she felt fantastic too. His dick tugged on her sexy tissues every time it went in and out, and when he was in all the way and his pubic bone bumped against her, that was very exciting. His hard meat was doing her cunt -- the word made her feel guilty but also thrilled. Would she come? It all felt great, but in new and different ways and she wasn't sure how it would all add up.

That deep voice again... "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off. Anything particular I can do to help you come? I can lick you later more."

"I dunno, just you finish doing it. I want to feel what happens when you, um, ejaculate." Was that a stupid thing to say? She didn't let it bother her much, because Mr. Burns didn't seem bothered, and he obviously adored her, and he was thrusting his big dick in and out of her faster and harder, breathing harder, grunting, pressing, on and on. She was amazed at how good it felt to be so ferociously desired. And he went harder still, breathing even harder, and then at last he gasped and forced his penis in as far as it would go and held still. She faintly felt his cock twitching. He must be coming! A few seconds later she had an amazing feeling. It wasn't like the sort of orgasm she was used to. It seemed to be more in her brain than down in her vagina, but it sure felt fantastic.

Mr. Burns was on top of her, his body pressing against hers though not squishing her, slowly catching his breath. When he looked at her he looked vague but happy, and it was still apparent he adored her. "You mind if I slide out now?" he said.

Sam didn't mind. She'd just lost her virginity, and it had been fantastic. Now she wouldn't have to wonder what it was like any more.

They lay intertwined, side by side, for a few minutes. Sam still felt really good in her brain, but she felt restless like she wanted to leave.

"You didn't come, did you?" asked Mr. Burns.

"I'm not sure. It felt really, really good."

"I'd be happy to lick you for hours if you'd like," he said.

"No, thanks."

"So, I hope it was a good experience."

"Fantastic, fantastic... I'm not a virgin any more, yippee!"

As she got up, Mr. Burns handed her the Plan B and some water to wash it down.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm always available to talk. Or even do it again if you want."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," she said.

She said "Bye" at the door on the way out, and crossed the two back yards. She felt great all day, both thinking over what had happened, but also just her brain felt fantastic, for some reason.

It was exciting when a little bit of goop oozed out of her vagina -- his sperm!

That night in bed her hand went into her panties and she came really easily. It felt good. What she felt when he came inside her had been different, but also very good. Better in some ways, as it lasted.

The next day she found herself thinking back on it. She'd lost her virginity, gotten it out of the way, and had a good time. A great memory to hold onto until she found a real partner for sex, which might be years in the future.

And yet, this other possibility occurred to her. She could go over to Mr. Burns's house and do it again. Get those same wonderful feelings. Feel that same wonderful masculine presence above her and around her, and especially inside her. He'd said he was willing, and the way he adored her body, she knew he really, really wanted to.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Things progressed more quickly the second time, and they got to the point where vagina was wet and ready, penis hard and ready. "Maybe a condom now?" she said.

"No, no condoms. I mean, it's up to you. You're welcome to go home. Or I'll lick you some more, but I don't do condoms. If you think you're going to want to do it more, I'd suggest getting an implant. Your doctor should do it for you without telling your parents... I could give you a ride..."

Sam wasn't expecting to want to do it a third time. Just this one more time. Once more he put the lube in before sliding his cock in. This time he used his fingers right next to her little happy bit as he was thrusting, and it was amazing. The combination of cock, the insolent masculinity of the shoving motion, the pulsing on her clit -- she came! A very satisfying orgasm. When he saw she had come, he began pounding harder and harder, his excitement building, and once again he came. She could tell when he came because he started relaxing, but he still kept plunging in and out. And then she had that same feeling again -- this amazing rush in her brain.

She wasn't in so much of a hurry to get home this time, and lay intertwined with Mr. Burns for an hour. She even drifted off for a few minutes. So now she'd done it twice, and the weekend was over. She had had the experience.

But in school on Monday the thoughts and sensations kept coming back. They could do it in the evening on a school day, couldn't they? She'd have to find an excuse for going out. Or maybe late afternoon? He had said he was semi-retired.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When he let her in at 4:30, she was expecting to go straight to bed. Her vagina was starting to glow already, just looking at Mr. Burns. But he had other ideas. "We can't do it again until you're on a hormonal contraceptive. Can't take Plan B forever."

"Seriously? Why not just once more?"

"Nope. I'll lick you if you like. I'd love that. Or we could go right now to an Urgent Care place."

"But it doesn't start working right away, right?"

"True, but once it's in there and it's just a few days to wait, I'd be willing to keep using Plan B."

Mr. Burns gave the impression to the Urgent Care people that he was her father, but he stayed out in the waiting room. She kind of expected them to grill her or frown at her when she made her request, but they didn't ask any questions. She got a little implant she could barely feel, and it would last two years!

When they got back to Mr. Burns's place it was time for Sam to go home to supper, but they agreed they could meet the next afternoon.

She felt a bit cranky on Tuesday at school. When she got home she went straight to his house and they got into bed quickly. This time Mr. Burns encouraged Sam to relax as he licked, and she got a wonderful orgasm from his tongue. It really was better than the kind she got with her fingers. And then he put lube in her as usual and then shoved it in and had sex with her -- did sex to her. She began to think of it as fucking, and it was a good thought. Good, clean fucking. She mentioned it to Mr. Burns, and he laughed and said that was a fine way to think about it. She now awaited his orgasm, her own excitement building, because she knew what would happen. She was going to feel that rush to her brain. And she did.

They did it just about every day. Mr. Burns introduced her to woman on top and to doggy style. Those both embarrassed her initially, but she also loved them. She loved it when he ejaculated inside her from behind. That made the surge to her brain a little more exciting, even.

"I only have about five minutes tonight," she whispered into the phone. "Or my parents will get suspicious."

"Why not skip it then?"

"I don't want to skip it... You just be ready to do me from behind."

She got herself excited with her fingers in her bedroom before she crossed the back yards. She let herself in and got on hands and knees on the living room floor, where Mr. Burns had put some sofa cushions for padding. She had on a short skirt and no panties.

Mr. Burns's cock was stiff as he worked the lube into her, and she was aware of precious seconds passing.

"I'm not sure we need the lube, do we? I'm plenty wet."

"Always need the lube," said Mr. Burns, sliding his cock into her from behind.

"Just come... come quick!"

She was all ready for him to come within seconds, but a full minute elapsed before he grabbed her hips especially hard, held himself inside her deep, and spurted. And she had her wonderful rush. Even with the delays, she was back home five minutes after she'd left.

They soon developed their favorite technique. Mr. Burns licked Sam for a few minutes, then entered her and held himself at just the right angle, his cock shaft pressing on the top side of her vagina nearest her happy bit. Then he did a certain rhythm of stops and starts at first that got Sam all primed to come, then Mr. Burns just pounded away, leading up to his orgasm. Sam came at exactly the same time, and then felt that rush in her brain that seemed to last for most of the day.

They still tried other things for variety, but that was the best.

But gradually it got so Sam came no matter what technique Mr. Burns used. His orgasm was all it took to trigger hers, and that second kind of brain-rush orgasm right with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Burns was having a fabulous time with Sam, but he began to get worried. She just seemed to want it so much. They had first had sex in September, and then her family went away on vacation for two weeks at Christmas time. The next time they got together she reported she'd been feeling depressed and half sick the whole time.

So he changed his procedures. It was as if he had been casting a spell on her, he thought with a smile, and now he stopped casting the spell, little by little. In three months he was done, and he was delighted that Sam still wanted sex with him -- just as much as before.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Then the word came in May that Sam's family would be moving to Seattle. Mr. Burns briefly considered moving too, but it wouldn't be practical.

"It's probably for the best," said Mr. Burns.

Sam sighed. "Now you sound like a dumb adult."

Mr. Burns had to smile at that. "You want to have a real relationship with someone your own age, right? You don't want to be sneaking across the back yard to do it with an old guy forever. So this way we have a definite ending, and you're free to go out on your own."

"I suppose." She paused. "I can't say I love you, but I'll miss you."

"Me too," said Mr. Burns. "I'll miss you too."

She noticed that he hadn't denied that he loved her, but decided not to mention it.

They kept doing it right up until the day before her family left. He cried. So did she, but he cried more.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sam had a chance to reinvent herself in her new school, and she seized it. She knew her body had the power to satisfy a man -- or a boy. She knew about sex first hand. The fact she was average-looking didn't matter in the face of her new-found confidence.

She picked a cute boy Carl, put herself in his path, and though he was shy and awkward, he took her up on the offer to become her boyfriend. A few days later they were alone in his bedroom. She had been a month without sex and missed it a lot. He made a sweet attempt to finger her that worked well enough, and after a minute she was plenty ready. Carl's cock appeared and she thrilled to see a stiff male organ again. She helped ease it into her vagina. Seconds later, he came -- and so did she! She hadn't been sure what would happen, but it was just like with Mr. Burns. He was apologetic and confused. She swore she'd come, but she could tell he didn't believe her. She knew what to do. After lying beside each other for three minutes of awkward silences and occasional words, she began stroking his penis. It sprang to life, and she invited him to stick it back into her. He lasted a lot longer, and when he came, so did she. Mr. Burns had explained that while he as an old guy was only good for once a day, boys were often ready and eager to do it again and again. She remembered that rush she used to feel when Mr. Burns came inside her, and how by the end of her months with him it wasn't quite the same, but her own orgasm was fantastic when a man was all around her, above her, and in her.

Carl was busy with sports and activities and was only available a couple times a week. And when they were together she didn't find the conversation very interesting. She broke up with him.

She made friends with a gay boy Tom. Sam explained how she was eager to get sex, and Tom was happy to act as a go-between. He found Fred was as interested in Sam as she was in him, but he didn't want to be tied down to one girl. Sam loved the idea of being free too. Before long she was alone with him in his bedroom, and he fucked her three times. Like clockwork, she came every time he did. It was great.

Tom said even though he was gay he'd like to try it, as long as she had zero expectations. She was fine with that. He shut his eyes and she pretended to be a man, which got him hard. He looked kind of puzzled when he opened his eyes and saw her working his stiff cock into her pussy, and after a minute of vigorous thrusting he came, and of course Sam did too. He said once was enough.

Word got around that Sam liked sex with no strings attached, and she was incredibly easy to satisfy. All a guy had to do was come inside her. No condoms. It was a boy's dream. One boy an afternoon was OK, but she was willing to take more, and there were plenty of boys. Her parents were always working and she lived in a big house with several rooms she could use. One boy couldn't get it up, and he reminded her of Tom. She soothed his anxiety, asked if maybe he was gay. He didn't admit it but didn't really deny it either, and in short order she set him up with Tom, and to the great delight of both of them they made a good match.

Sam had one boy at a time in the bedroom of the guest suite, while maybe another one waited outside in the little living room until it was their turn. For some reason she didn't want to use her own bedroom. There were some boys too shy to approach her, but who were eager if she propositioned them. Shy, awkward, fat -- she didn't mind, as long as they had the stiff cock. Carl was happy to join the others. And they didn't need any technique beyond sticking it in her vagina and coming -- a technique most boys have down pat without even trying. She rejected a few boys who were mean or full of themselves. Boys, boys, boys... She was happy to let a boy do it twice, but she got tired of waiting in bed to see if he could get it up again, so she suggested to the more confident ones that they all do it together. Soon she had a half dozen boys with her in the bedroom, all naked, and any time a boy had a stiff cock he was welcome to plunge into Sam and fuck away, as long as he didn't take too long to come. Between times, Sam loved looking around and seeing a half dozen penises. Each one had invaded her when it was super-hard and disgorged a load, and within an hour each one would do it again. Each time was a lusty fulfillment for her, complete with a pulsing, very satisfying orgasm.

She managed to do all this within a couple hours after school each day. Some people had sports. She had her sport -- getting fucked, over and over again. Twenty orgasms in one session, each one just as satisfying as the first.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sam's operation had repercussions in the social life of the high school. The boys talked about her as a great slut. She didn't mind that. She knew what she wanted and she got it.

Many girls lost their boyfriends. Sometimes the girls found the boy had been screwing Sam and broke up with him. Other boys didn't cheat, but simply weighed the costs and benefits. On the one hand was a girlfriend who didn't put out at all or only rarely, and who required a lot of careful attention to her pleasure. A condom was required, and if he came too soon she was unhappy. On the other hand was Sam. All she required was a stiff cock stuck in her vagina bareback, and his orgasm at his earliest convenience, at which point he could see her shuddering with pleasure as his sperm spurted up inside her. And if he got in the mood again five minutes later, he could do it again. Sam seemed like a much better deal.

Word got back to Sam's parents. She was nearly 17, in a state with an age of consent of 16, so that was not a problem. She made it clear she was doing what she wanted, and as good liberals her parents had to respect that. But they knew her behavior was very unusual, and she agreed to see a shrink. He leaned hard on her to convince her she was actually doing something self-destructive based on some past trauma or pain that was still to be discovered. She said she'd like him to fuck her. After wrestling with his conscience for three seconds, he did, right there in the office. The sex was nice, but Sam found the psychiatry useless. The second was a woman who had the same approach, though as she lacked a cock, Sam didn't offer her sex. The third was a woman who was wiser and more patient. After meeting Sam a dozen times, she consulted with her past supervisors and wrote a case report. Sam was amused but excited by the therapist's obvious hint that she secretly videotape a couple of her promiscuous afternoon fuckathons. Reviewing the video, the experts had to admit she seemed very happy and unlike anyone else they had ever heard of. She had interviews with a few of the leading lights in the field, a woman and two men. She suggested the men fuck her, but they declined. She respected them for it.

Naturally they inquired of her history. She didn't want to rat on Mr. Burns, but she contacted him privately to explain the situation. He in turn contacted a lawyer, and then replied that he would be willing to talk with them on condition that he be granted immunity from prosecution. The experts arranged the immunity and then met him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Burns gave permission to Sam to tell her side of the story of her relationship with him, and she did. She was 15 when they first had sex, something Mr. Burns had never asked about. But she made clear that her participation was entirely voluntary. An affair between a teen girl and an older man was most definitely not news.

Then the psychologists interviewed Mr. Burns.

"I'm not proud of it, no I'm not proud," he said. "But wow, Sam was really amazing," he said with a dreamy smile.

"Sam told us about how she experienced the relationship. How did it seem to you?"

"Oh, it was fantastic. She loved to get it, and after a while it got so she would come whenever I did. A man's dream..."

"Anything unusual in the situation? Anything at all?"

"Well, there was one thing that was different. I guess I can't avoid telling you about it much longer..."

The interviewers waited with patient smiles.

"I insisted we use lube each time, and it was no ordinary lube. I'm a biochemist and an endocrinologist, you see. So the lube had a bit of cocaine, a bit of ativan, some heroin, and a bit of speed, but it was all buffered, and they were released in active form only in the presence of -- human semen!"

The psychologists sat up straight, eyes wide.

"It was my ejaculation inside of her that released all those drugs for absorption through the vaginal walls. So I had a girl who craved my orgasm. The way it works very little of the drugs gets absorbed by the penis, but I didn't need any drugs to crave sex with Sam. No, indeed.

"But then her desire started getting out of hand, and I knew I needed to cut back. So I gradually lowered the concentrations of all the drugs until there was nothing left, then told her we could give up the lube after all. I was prepared for her to dump me.

"She got less frantic about it, but to my great relief she still loved sex and wanted it a lot. I guess that's normal enough for a horny girl -- but it still seemed different, given what I've heard. She had a big orgasm every time, right after I ejaculated inside her. No foreplay was required, no special technique."

He insisted that he had never done this with anyone else. The psychologists convinced him that he needed to come clean to Sam about the drugs he had used on her, so he did. She was a little annoyed, but mostly thought it was funny. She evidently wasn't addicted to anything, and she felt very good about life and her sexuality.

\---------------------------------------------------------

What was really interesting about Sam's case was how the pairing of her partner's ejaculation with a drug high gradually got her to just come whenever her partner did, and to love sex a whole lot. The key part was the positive changes that lasted long after the drugs had been withdrawn.

The professionals told her she was unique in the annals of sexual medicine. They wanted to do lots and lots of tests to find out how she ticked. That sounded like a good idea to her. She was happy in a way that a lot of girls were not happy, and if she could help other girls get happy that was great. She was making a whole lot of boys very happy too.

They offered to pay her for her time. Sam had been incensed at the idea of anyone paying her for sex -- she wasn't that kind of girl! But she didn't mind being paid for the tedium of submitting to all the tests. The scientists couldn't find anything unusual in her DNA or her biochemistry or her hormonal balances.

The idea of doing a scientific study trying to replicate Sam's experience was out of the question. Illegal drugs couldn't be prescribed like that.

However, the case was so interesting that word leaked out. The basics of Mr. Burns's chemical recipe swept the web. Some anonymous endocrinologists filled in the details of the key buffering compound that held the drugs inactive until semen activated them. Some other women wanted to try it, especially those who felt bad about having low libido. Others just wanted to transform themselves to be very sexual and happy like Sam was.

The procedure didn't work with all women, and the key variable was age. Women under 20 were the best candidates, and by 25 it was almost always too late. If it was going to work at all, it worked within two months of daily sex, and it didn't have to be the same guy.

Refinements were made. It turned out that with a tiny fraction of the heroin that frantic quality to desiring sex was avoided, though the rush during the drug phase was notably less too. But the permanent effects after the drugs were withdrawn was the same.

Sam was the first of a new kind of woman -- happy sluts.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Soon there were happy sluts in most places, and it didn't take many to change the sexual landscape dramatically.

It became much harder for married men to stay true to their wives when such an appealing alternative was available. It didn't take long for it to seem a rather minor marital transgression if a man relieved his urges outside the marriage. In turn, married women needed to make themselves more sexy to retain men's interest in them. They differentiated themselves by offering blow jobs, which the happy sluts did not -- they wanted semen in their vaginas. They made a point of saying yes any time their husband was in the mood, and not complaining if he came quickly and she didn't. Many decent men kissed and snuggled with their wives as they pleasured themselves with vibrators.

Of course there's more to marriage than sex, and most men wanted the emotional intimacy, the long-term bond, and children. But with male sexual frustration vastly reduced, marriages were on average more harmonious. Sam herself found a lively man who was happy with a sexually open marriage. Women had the usual desires for children, and pregnancy didn't affect their sexual desire. Sam herself had a boy and a girl, raised in a loving home.

Sexual frustration among teen boys dropped dramatically. As soon as a boy had any urges, he could find an eager girl. No one was going to prosecute a 16-year-old girl for letting a 12-year-old boy mount her, fuck her, and come in seconds. But in any case there were also a few 12-year-old girls who had undergone the treatment who were just as eager to get a quick poke and semen squirt.

Rape dropped dramatically. Why try to steal sex when it was freely available from so many hot and horny young women? The market for prostitution also tanked. Paying made no more sense than stealing.

Mr. Burns's identity was never revealed. It so happened that the family that moved into Sam's old house in New Jersey had a pretty 12-year-old daughter. When she turned 16, she underwent the treatment. She asked Mr. Burns if he would help train her body, and he was happy to, and she was eager to have him after she was trained too. A quick fuck of a pretty girl any day he wanted was no small thing to a man of 65. When all was said and done, his selfish little experiment seemed like a big win for everyone. He wondered if he might win the Nobel Prize in Medicine. OK, that wasn't likely. But he still felt proud.

And he and Sam maintained a warm long-distance friendship for the rest of his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
First posted 7/30/2019


End file.
